


Naming everything on sight

by KayiRowling



Series: Request and Receive Saga [8]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayiRowling/pseuds/KayiRowling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lissa really needs to stop hanging out with Owain...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naming everything on sight

**Author's Note:**

> I bring shame to smut writers worldwide and across the eras, because of course I do...

They had kissed goodnight. Then another tiny peck. Then their lips joined for longer, leaving them slightly breathless. And again. And again. When they separated, he started kissing along her jaw, going down to her neck...

“We should probably have sex, don’t you think?” she said, giggling at his silent nod.

Lon’qu had already started removing his wife’s clothes, when she stilled his hands with a flirty wink before pushing him to lie on his back. Lissa worked his garments with ease, her experience as a cleric shining through unexpectedly. Though the thoughts of her seeing other men bare bothered him, he found her swift and knowing movements as hot as always.

But then, as she shifted around to straddle him, making him tense in anticipation... she snorted and started giggling out of the blue.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing!”

He heard more of her unladylike snorts mixed with her girlish giggles. He tickled her sides playfully, to see if he could reset the mood somehow.

“Nooo! _Stooop!_ ” Lissa begged as she rolled away, kicking and slapping but laughing out loud.

Lon’qu let her go, then pinned her down to the bed, admiring the blush on her cheeks before kissing her deeply, moaning in approval as she replied with equal passion.

...she suddenly chuckled and he fell back beside her, groaning.

“What is it?”

“Not...” but she stopped, clearing her throat in all seriousness as she sat up. “I think I need to know first if it qualifies as a staff or as a sword, before I can name it. Otherwise...”

“ _What_ are you trying to name?” He had a bad feeling about this.

She answered by reaching out to wrap her hand around his dick, starting to rub it slowly. It felt so _good_ when she looked at him like that, eyes dark with desire, and...

“What about _Pleasure Scepter?_ ”

“Oh Gods, woman, no!” He practically leapt off the bed at the mere suggestion, feeling the heat of shame rising to his face.

“Aw, come on, love, it’s all just a game.” She quickly moved to strip, then she massaged her own breasts provocatively, “ _And_ you get to name these two whichever way you like,” she added with a wink.

“Breasts.”

“You’re no fun!”

Lon’qu sighed, lying down on bed and throwing an arm over his eyes in despair. The mood was ruined, and all they had left to do was sleep. In the morning, he’d tell Lissa to stop hearing all the ridiculous melodrama Owain spewed. But for now, he couldn’t face her, he was so frustrated.

She took advantage of his position to start apologizing, taking him into her mouth so suddenly, he gasped as he felt the delightful wet warmth around him, her tongue doing real magic. For a brief second she stopped, so he pulled her body up to straddle him, becoming breathless as he felt her tightness and...

“Oh yes! Thrust into me with your _Spear of Manly Prowess!_ ”

Damn, he was just _so frustrated._


End file.
